Imposible
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. —Eso sería realmente imposible —declaró ella, sonriendo algo nerviosa, y con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo nuestro… sería… imposible. [Fem!Donnie x Casey].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Imposible.

 **Personajes:** Casey Jones y [Fem] Donatello Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Catello [Casey x Donnie].

 **Advertencias:** _**Si no eres fan del Catello, puedes ir al siguiente one-shot, gracias.**_ Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Escolar, Comedia, Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 5060.

 **Nota:** Un universo donde Donnie es mujer, y enfermera. Y donde Casey sigue siendo un estudiante problema. :v

El señor inspiración decidió visitarme mientras leía el **Manwha** llamado _**UnOrdinary**_. :'v

Se los recomiendo, es una muy buena historia. :D

 _La historia me salió más larga de lo que esperaba ._._

* * *

 **Summary:** —Eso sería realmente imposible —declaró ella, sonriendo algo nerviosa, y con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo nuestro… sería… imposible.

* * *

 _ **Imposible**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ya, vámonos de aquí. —Declaró uno de los chicos, llamando a sus compañeros, quienes protestaron y por último miraron con repulsión hacia el pelinegro, que en ese momento se encontraba tirado en el suelo, estando su cuerpo lleno de heridas y contusiones.

El chico solamente sonrió ligeramente, antes de levantarse con algo de sobre esfuerzo, y mirar como sus atacantes, y compañeros de clase, se iban caminando con una cínica sonrisa de victoria en sus rostros. Le causaba asco aquellas expresiones, lo hacían querer vomitar.

Enseguida, y sin tener otro remedio, fue en camino a la enfermería del colegio.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

— _Esto no le va a gustar…_

 ** _. . ._**

—¡¿Otra vez, Jones?! —Exclamó exasperada la mujer, viendo como su habitual paciente pasaba por la puerta, esta vez con más sangre en el rostro que nunca. Soltó un gruñido y un bufido después, para levantarse de su cómoda silla y caminar hasta el dañado muchacho—. Déjame verte. —Ordenó rápidamente, con su típica y seria mirada roja detrás de los finos lentes que necesitaba usar.

Lo agarró de un brazo, y el chico soltó un quejido reprimido. Comenzó a examinarlo, y le dio un fuerte estirón, que casi lo hizo gritar de dolor. Luego, simplemente agarró unas vendas y le vendó el brazo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Estaba realmente roto, y no era broma —comentó mirando fríamente al adolescente, que seguía teniendo una mueca de dolor. Después lo obligó a sentarse en la camilla, y comenzó a limpiarle el magullado rostro con algodón y agua oxigenada. Él solo se quejaba ante las incesantes rudezas de la enfermera—. No puedo creerlo. Ya van tres veces esta semana, y eso que es miércoles. ¿Acaso quieres morir antes de que llegue fin de semana? —lo regañó enojada.

—No es mi culpa, ¿sí? —Se quejó, igual de molesto que la mujer castaña. Desvió la vista, mientras su otro brazo era atendido—. Ellos se burlaron. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

—Debiste ignorarlos —afirmó, y ajustó con fuerza la venda de su brazo, haciendo que el muchacho gimiera—. Ellos eran más que tú, obviamente iban a darte una buena paliza. A veces hasta yo quiero dártela por ser tan irresponsable —admitió con una venita de enojo en la frente. El chico simplemente soltó un suspiro, y ella también—. Bueno, como sea. Te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor y pase el dolor.

Dicho aquello se levantó y fue a buscar algo entre unos estantes. Él solo se quedó ahí, sentado en esa cama, mirando a la ventana, totalmente aburrido, enojado también. Pronto la enfermera volvió y le extendió un vaso con un líquido verde y brillante. Miró desconfiado a la enfermera, quien solo le lanzó una mirada de _'bébelo o ya verás la que te voy a dar'_.

Temeroso, prefirió tomar todo el poco delicioso contenido en aquel vaso, luego se lo devolvió con gentileza. Ella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso es, buen chico —lo felicitó mientras le daba palmadas sobre su negro cabello, cual perrito obediente—. Sanarás en unas dos horas y media.

—Gracias, doc. Sin sus raras pociones no estaría aquí sino en un hospital por un mes.

—Entonces dejaré de dártelas. —Alegó simplemente y con una sonrisa malvada, asustando al chico.

—¡N-no, por favor! ¡U-usted sabe que no puedo perder más clases! —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, y luego simplemente se puso de pie y en dirección a la salida, antes de ser detenido por una mano en el hombro y una mirada macabra—. ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué se le ofrece ahora? Jeje.

—No, no, no —negó rápidamente la castaña, estirándolo con sutileza, pero con un agarre firme y malévolo—. Usted no se irá aún de aquí, Jones —aclaró sonriendo malvadamente. El joven palideció de golpe—. Tiene que quedarse aquí a cumplir las normas. Ningún alumno herido puede salir de la enfermería hasta que esté en condiciones —lo miró de arriba abajo, notando aún lo mal herido que se encontraba. Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Y obviamente tú no estás aún en condiciones, señorito.

—P-p-p-pero…

—Nada de peros —interrumpió burdamente, y lo obligó a sentarse en la camilla de nuevo—. Usted se queda aquí, Jones. Informaré a los profesores que estará ausente en sus clases.

—¡Pero…!

—Dije nada de peros —lo volvió a interrumpir, poniendo un dedo enfrente de él y moviéndolo de un lado a otro en signo de reprobación—. Se quedará aquí hasta que pasen esas dos horas y media. ¿Entendido, señorito?

Él hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Entendido, señorita Hamato.

Ella sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus lentes destellaban.

—Así me gusta.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Cuánto falta para que pasen las dos horas? ¡Le aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor! —exclamó el adolescente, moviendo los brazos y sonriendo.

La castaña dejó de teclear en su computadora, y lo miró seriamente.

—Primero: eran dos horas y media; y segundo: no estás del todo recuperado. —Declaró con firmeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Ella fue hasta él y le estiró el brazo—. ¡Auch! ¡Oiga!

—No estás del todo recuperado —Repitió con una sonrisa de victoria. Él hizo un puchero con molestia. La mujer simplemente ignoró eso y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora—. Eres realmente imposible de corregir, Jones. Ya te han hecho mucho daño, ¿y aun así prefieres recibir más? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Él no contestó, solamente se recostó en la camilla, y miró hacia el lado opuesto de la enfermera. Su mirada chocolate se oscureció.

—Quizás personas que tratan de defender a sus difuntos parientes de las burlas.

Paró en seco al oír esas palabras, y giró su mirada rojiza al roto adolescente que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Conocía su historia, él había perdido a su madre, aunque el cambio no era mucho, solo que cada vez se metía en más peleas, cada vez volvía más herido que antes.

Negó soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio. No sabía tratar con temas así.

—Bueno, Jones, creo que sería hora de que ignores de una vez esas tontas bromas —declaró, tratando de sonar comprensiva, aunque claramente no le era posible en lo absoluto—. Si sigues aceptando todo lo que te lanzan, cada vez será peor, Jones.

—Jeje —soltó casi en broma, tratando de animarse a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué nunca me llama por mi nombre?

—Porque tu nombre parece de mujer. —Contestó de golpe, y eso fue como un golpe en el ego del muchacho, quien se levantó rápidamente fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Cómo es que pudo responderme tan rápido? —inquirió dolido y confundido.

—Quería decírtelo desde hace mucho, solo que no veía la oportunidad. —Contestó sin cambiar su expresión.

—¡Usted es cruel!

—Seh. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Ahora cálmese, o… —sonrió malvadamente y con los ojos destellando—. ¿Quiere las piernas rotas también?

El pelinegro rápidamente volvió a recostarse mirando a la pared, y ella volvió teclear en la computadora. Ambos olvidando el punto de la conversación.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya me oyó, Jones —continuó la castaña, pasándole una tira de pastillas al chico, mientras éste salía de la habitación rápidamente—. Cuídate, y llámame si es que tienes algunos efectos secundarios.

—Pero no tengo su número, señorita.

—Anótalo —ordenó cruzada de brazos, y el chico rápidamente sacó su teléfono—. Xxx xxx xxx _**[Este número ha sido borrado por derechos de autor :v].**_

—¿Su nombre?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió algo irritada.

—Para anotarlo. Dah. —Recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—No necesita saberlo, Jones.

—¿Entonces cómo piensa que lo anote? ¿Cómo _enfermera_?

—Sí.

—Ya tengo muchas enfermeras en mi teléfono.

—… ¿Cuántas veces has ido al hospital?

—Tengo una vida fuera del colegio, ¿sabe? —se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada victoriosa. La castaña se frotó la cien, y puso cara de fastidio.

—Soy… Donatella. —Contestó con simpleza y algo de enojo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No me está mintiendo? —Recibió una cachetada—. ¡Ok, ok! ¡No me está mintiendo! ¡Lo siento, ¿sí?! Es que… no creí que ese sería su nombre.

—Ahora largo. Y cuidadito con volver. —Lo miró de forma amenazante, asustándolo mucho.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **[Al día siguiente].**_

 _ **. . .**_

Casey caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la institución, con la mochila en el hombro, mirando desinteresado por las ventanas. No había notado el paso de los estudiantes que empezaron a seguirlo. Solo fue hasta que uno lo empujó, y él se dio vuelta, realmente fastidiado.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —Preguntó, más para sí mismo, mientras los examinaba—. ¿Qué quieren ahora? ¿Burlarse de mi hermana también? —inquirió cada vez más molesto.

—Oye, no seas idiota —dijo un chico, quizás el líder, mientras se acercaba a él, y lo empujaba—. Lo único que queremos es divertirnos, ¿no, chicos? —Sus secuaces asintieron y afirmaron con maldad—. Veo que ahora estás mucho mejor que como te dejamos. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Acaso eres un tipo de mutante con regeneración rápida? —Se burló y comenzó a reír, los demás lo siguieron en las risas.

El pelinegro lo miró con repulsión, y sacando cuidadosamente algo de su mochila, golpeó con fuerza al líder del grupo, haciéndolo retroceder con la nariz goteando en sangre. Se la había roto con la ayuda de una vara de hierro que siempre traía en su mochila.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! —Exclamó hecho una furia. Casey solo sonrió de lado—. Grrr… ¡Atrápenlo y mátenlo!

Los tres secuaces se lanzaron contra el chico pelinegro. No duró mucho hasta que uno lo sorprendiera por la espalda y lo dejara en el suelo, entonces fue cuando volvió el dolor y la sangre. Después lo volvieron a dejar tirado, burlándose de él.

Y de nuevo a la enfermería.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡¿Otra vez?! —Exclamó Donatella estirándose de los cabellos al verlo sentado en una camilla, totalmente maltratado. Quiso darle una buena bofetada, pero se contuvo. Ya de por sí él estaba herido, no podía causarle más daño. Volvió a sacar más vendas y agua oxigenada, para comenzar a curarlo una vez más—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Jones? ¿Cuándo finalmente te dejen lisiado? —inquirió exasperada.

El adolescente simplemente sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No pueden dejarme lisiado, no gracias a usted, doc. —Admitió el chico animado.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces creo que no te daré más de eso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es broma —dijo rápidamente, viendo como el rostro lleno de espanto del chico desaparecía, para volverse uno de alivio. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Él la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué?

—La vi sonreír. —Contestó impresionado.

—Ash. ¿Y eso qué?

—Nunca la había visto sonreír.

—Nunca lo hago frente a ti. ¿Cómo quieres que sonría enfrente de mi mayor problema?

—Auch. Eso duele, ¿sabe? —se hizo el herido.

—Ya basta, Jones —ajustó bien la venda, y finalmente se puso de pie, mirando al chico con frialdad, mucha frialdad. Tanta que podría congelarle el corazón en cualquier instante—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que haces todo este escándalo solamente para venir aquí y faltar a clases. —Admitió, dándose vuelta, hiriendo nuevamente al chico.

—¡Oiga! Ni que fuera un masoquista —se quejó, molesto—. Además, ¿quién querría venir aquí teniendo una enfermera como usted?

—Tú. —Contestó burdamente, con una mirada fulminante hacia el pelinegro. Éste se encogió ligeramente del miedo.

— _E-ese no es el punto…_ —dijo en voz baja, temiendo a que ella volviera a reprenderlo. Lo único que siguió luego fue que la mujer le pasó otro vaso con la misma sustancia de ayer, y tuvo que bebérselo a regañadientes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Oye, tú! —Llamó de pronto un chico hacia Casey, y éste se mordió la lengua, deteniéndose y esperando a que no fuera a él, aunque era más que obvia la afirmación. El sujeto se acercó a él, junto con otros tres chicos. Casey los miró con seriedad—. He oído que te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿no es así? Y aún luego de las horribles palizas vuelves sin un solo rasguño.

—Sería un buen entretenimiento, ¿no, jefe? —sugirió uno de los chicos, mirando con burla hacia el jugador de hockey.

Éste frunció el ceño con enojo.

—Sí, vaya que sí… —admitió el líder de la banda, sonriendo malvadamente—. Serás un excelente saco de boxeo, así que… prepárate, idiota.

Y antes de que levantara su puño hacia el pelinegro, un ambiente frío y de golpe los detuvo. Espantados, todos giraron ligeramente la vista, para notar un aura oscura y siniestra, como de pesadilla, detrás de ellos, junto con un par de ojos sangre brillando intensamente. Era nada más y nada menos que la enfermera, y ya todos conocían el sádico carácter de ésta.

Sintieron escalofríos, y mucho miedo, ante esa mirada de muerte que lanzaba hacia los chicos que iban a atacar a su habitual paciente.

—Les advierto —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa torcida—. Que tengo una cita hoy, y si me hacen trabajar horas extras, juro que los mataré, a todos ustedes.

Casey puso una ligera sonrisa, y la fémina puso sus brillantes ojos sobre él.

—Esto también aplica para ti, Jones. —Advirtió hacia el aludido, quien entonces también sintió mucho miedo.

La mujer entonces, al ya terminar de dar su aviso, se retiró, aun portando encima su aura oscura y maligna. El grupo de chicos comenzó a alejarse entonces, no sin antes de que el líder le lanzara una seña de 'te estaré vigilando' a Casey.

Éste último simplemente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda alguna, ese día no tendría problemas… no tantos, al menos. Gracias a la enfermera.

 _ **. . .**_

—Y… ¿Cómo le fue en su cita de ayer? —preguntó el pelinegro. La castaña apretó el vendaje con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor.

—No preguntes —ordenó fríamente, y después simplemente volvió a su escritorio, mientras Casey se sobaba el brazo herido—. ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? Habías vuelto peor que nunca. —Comentó con indiferencia, mientras revisaba unos papeles, y le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Fue una chica —la mujer escupió su café y dejó caer sus papeles, mientras lo miraba con los ojos en blanco, y él se encogía en su lugar—. ¿De secundaria?

—¿Cómo una niña de secundaria puede hacerle tanto daño a un chico que está a punto de entrar a la universidad? —aventuró, realmente incrédula.

—Pero era una gorda. —Se defendió, esperando a que sirviera de algo esa excusa. La mujer negó con la cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Eres realmente imposible, Jones. E increíblemente inútil, como puedo ver. —Aclaró apuntándolo acusadoramente con un bolígrafo. El pelinegro solamente desvió la vista, inflando las mejillas.

— _No necesita decir lo que piensa en voz alta…_ —murmuró enojado, y simplemente decidió recostarse una vez más, viendo a la enfermera hacer su trabajo una vez más, con aquellas pilas de papeles. Entonces le entró la curiosidad otra vez, y sonrió de lado—. ¿Cómo le fue en su cita de ayer?

—No hubo cita.

Ok, esa no había sido la respuesta que buscaba el adolescente, pero le pareció interesante de cierto modo, despertando su curiosidad una vez más.

—¿Qué? —soltó, sin creérselo de verdad, alzando una ceja, estando realmente confundido. Ella dirigió sus ojos rubíes sobre él.

—No hubo cita —repitió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo lo dije para que dejaran de molestarte. Además, ¿quién querría salir con alguien como yo? —Preguntó con burla, apuntándose a sí misma—. Trabajo en la empresa de mi madre desde que cumplí dieciocho, todo el día frente a la computadora, también hago de voluntaria de enfermera en un colegio público, mido uno setenta, soy fría y algo tosca, odio el contacto físico y soy una aficionada a la ciencia. Por favor, ¿quién sería capaz de salir con alguien como yo? —interrogó por último, sonriendo nerviosa, y dolida por dentro.

—Yo lo haría —admitió con simplicidad y decisión el pelinegro, y ella le tiró un bolígrafo en la frente—. ¡Auch! Lo digo enserio. Digo… cualquier otro chico podría espantarse de usted —ella le lanzó una mala mirada, a la que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención—, pero a mí solamente me causaría curiosidad su forma de ser. ¡Lo tomaría como un desafío! Tomaría como un desafío ganarme… _su cariño…_ —susurró lo último, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía consigo mismo de una vez.

La mujer simplemente sonrió, y soltó una ligera risa de gracia. Eso le llamó la atención al joven.

—Me halagas, Casey —afirmó, cubriendo su sonrisa con su puño, y teniendo unos ojos aliviados, felices—. Pero eso sería imposible, lo sabes. Yo nunca saldría con alguien tan problemático como tú. Además, sigues siendo un menor de edad. Me llevarían presa. —Aclaró con una sonrisa de victoria. Eso lo dejó nervioso.

Hasta que notó esa sonrisa, y esas palabras. Entonces él también sonrió.

—Nunca antes me había llamado por mi nombre. —Declaró alegre y tranquilo. Ella rápidamente dejó de sonreír y desviar la mirada, de vuelta a sus papeles.

—Sólo fue un error. No ocurrirá otra vez, así que no te acostumbres.

—De acuerdo… Bueno… entonces… ¿Cómo debería llamarla yo? —preguntó en voz alta, y se volvió a recostar, pensativo, sin notar la mirada nerviosa de la castaña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Mm… ¡Ya sé! —Se puso de pie, sonriendo lleno de satisfacción—. ¿Puedo llamarte Dona? —Un zapato fue estampado en su cara, haciéndolo caer de vuelta a la camilla—. ¡Au! ¡Oiga! ¿Acaso quiere que continúe aquí?

Ella se acercó lentamente, con un aura negra y tenebrosa rodeándola.

—Lo que más quiero en este momento es que te largues —aclaró con frialdad y una voz macabra—. Y no te atrevas a llamarme con ese apodo. —Advirtió, poniendo uno de sus finos dedos sobre la frente del adolescente, para luego soltarlo y volver a alejarse.

Volvió el silencio por unos minutos.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar de vuelta el chico, y a la mujer se le apareció una venita roja en la cabeza, dejando al instante de teclear en su computadora—. ¿Le gustan las donas? —hizo una pregunta de lo más trivial, tratando de mejorar el ambiente, al menos un poco.

—No. —Contestó burdamente.

—Ah, así que es por eso que no le gusta que la llame así —sacó su conclusión, y un aura depresiva se formó alrededor de la enfermera. Él sólo comenzó a divagar, sin hacer caso a las reacciones de su contraparte—. Pero debe admitir que es _'Dona'_ es mejor que llamarla _'Tella'_. Además, a mí me gusta comer donas —soltó infantilmente, y esquivó un zapato que iba directo a su cara—. ¿Y-y e-eso por qué? —miró con miedo a la mujer ligeramente sonrojada de la furia.

—Por impulsivo e idiota —soltó con los ojos brillando en furia—. No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez. —Amenazó, tronándose los dedos y sonriendo maliciosamente, asustando aún más al adolescente.

—D-de acuerdo. —Afirmó temeroso a la par que bajaba la mirada y sudaba frío. Definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Para qué le di mi teléfono a ese idiota? —Se preguntaba en voz baja la mujer, mirando como en su teléfono aparecía el parpadeante aviso de llamada entrante, con la foto del chico pelinegro—. _«Esto debe ser una mala broma»._ —Pensó con enojo.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su mesita de luz, y encendió la lámpara. Se sentó en la cama, y quedó mirando al teléfono, cómo este vibraba con insistencia.

 _¿Lo atendía o no lo atendía? He ahí el problema._

Rodó los ojos, y finalmente agarró el teléfono, atendiendo.

—¿Qué quieres? Son las nueve de la noche. —Remarcó la hora con enojo.

— _No me diga que usted duerme a esa hora_ —comentó burlón, soltando una risa al otro lado de la línea. La castaña volvió a rodar los ojos—. _Es fin de semana, ¿sabe?_

—Y mañana tengo trabajo a las seis, ¿sabe? —Respondió molesta, y volvió a oír otra risa al otro lado. Se frotó la cien, molesta—. ¿Para qué me llamas? Te dije que lo hicieras solo si tenías efectos secundarios por las cosas que te di. —Alegó fastidiada.

— _Sí… verá…_ —parecía realmente tenso, y eso ella lo comprobó, el hecho de que le había llamado para nada—. _Sólo… quería… ¿Saludar?_

—Jones, no me molestes. ¿Sabes? Desde este momento, yo dejo de ser tu enfermera escolar, y no soy más que una persona, ¿entendido? Una persona que quiere dormir en paz.

—…

—…

—…

—… ¿Jones?

— _¿Entonces puedo invitarla a salir?_

Cortó la llamada y volvió a apagar la luz, acostarse, y cubrirse con las mantas hasta la frente, intentando olvidar que él había dicho eso.

Mientras, el chico soltaba un suspiro y miraba con algo de tristeza a su teléfono. Negó con la cabeza mientras entraba a su casa.

—Un desafío muy difícil. —Dijo para sí mismo con cansancio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Casey, ya te he dicho que me llames solo por una cosa! —Exclamó la mujer castaña hacia su teléfono. Esperó a que él dejara de reír nerviosamente, para luego volver a hablar—. No puedo creer que te di mi número. Me arrepiento. Me arrepiento enormemente.

— _Ya, no sea mala, Dona_ —intentó calmarla, aunque solamente recibió un gruñido lleno de enojo, que llegó a asustarlo más—. _Ok, ok. No la llamaré más así._

—¿Para qué me llamas esta vez? ¿Mm? —Inquirió inquieta, y le dio un sorbo a su café matutino antes del trabajo—. ¿Acaso te atacaron y necesitas más de lo que te doy?

— _No, no exactamente._

—¿Entonces?

—…

—…

—…

—Jones, contéstame con la verdad.

— _¡Está bien, está bien! Lo admito… Llamé solamente para saludarla_ —ella rodó los ojos y quiso tirar su teléfono lejos—. _Y… también… queríainvitarlaasalir._

—… ¿Qué? —no entendió nada de lo que le había dicho.

— _¡Nada! ¡Adiós!_

Y cortó. Donatella miró incrédula su teléfono, con la foto de aquel muchacho tan molesto, frunció los labios y el ceño, y simplemente negó con la cabeza, ignorando lo que realmente había escuchado decir al chico. Negó rodando los ojos, y volvió a tomar su café con algo de cansancio.

 _«Ese niñato se está metiendo en problemas»._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— _Casey…_ —murmuró con voz macabra, mientras se tomaba de la frente, y trataba de no saltar al cuello del adolescente, que de por sí ya estaba bastante herido como para que ella le hiciera más daño de lo debido. Éste solamente la miró con algo de miedo y nervios—. ¿Una vez más? ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo será el día en el que no vengas a la enfermería? —Inquirió irritada, y tomándolo del brazo, lo metió a la habitación para obligarlo una vez más a sentarse en la cama. Esta vez el muchacho tenía un hombro dislocado y la nariz chorreando en sangre. Lo trató lo más rápido posible—. Casey, deberías tener más cuidado. No quiero que un día de estos llegues con heridas que no podré sanar. Entiéndelo, jovencito.

—¿Se preocupa por mí? —preguntó con algo de burla, sonriendo de lado, y enseguida ella hizo presión en su nariz, causándole más dolor y un fuerte quejido.

—Obviamente, niño. Me importa, me importa no perder mi trabajo por culpa tuya. —Aclaró con molestia.

—Vaya… Eso dolió, ¿sabe? —se hizo el ofendido y dolido.

—¿En la parte emocional?

—No, lo que usted me hizo —dijo casi con sarcasmo, y recibió otro fuerte trato—. ¡Ah! ¡Bien, bien! No necesita ser tan agresiva, Dona.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, y eso lo hizo temblar.

—¿Qué parte de que no me gusta que me llames así no entendiste?

—Em… ¿Ninguna? ¡Au! Ya párele con sus maltratos, ¿no?

—Entonces, usted, señorito —le empujó ligeramente con un dedo en la frente—, deje de coquetear con una enfermera escolar. —Y dicho aquello sonrió y volvió a alejarse, dejando atónito al muchacho.

Éste se hizo un ovillo en la camilla, con las rodillas en el pecho, y abrazando sus piernas, mirando algún punto en el suelo, y meciéndose ligeramente.

— _¿Komo lo zupo?_ —se preguntó en silencio.

—No me malinterpretes, Casey —comenzó a hablar Donatella, sonriendo ligeramente y estando realmente tranquila—. Yo no podría salir contigo, no puedo, eres menor y yo soy una funcionaria de tu colegio. Mejor deja los juegos y ve a coquetear con chicas de tu misma edad —sugirió con dulzura y maternalmente. Fue hasta él y le acarició el cabello, mientras le chico se quedaba totalmente quieto en su lugar, sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. Deja de meterte en peleas para tratar de llegar a mí. Disfruta tu último año escolar, y diviértete. Además, yo no tengo dieciocho ni diecinueve, no estoy a tu altura. Eres joven, yo ya no tanto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó entonces, curioso.

Ella rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo veintitrés años.

—Aún es joven.

—Pero vieja para ti —aclaró sonriendo de lado, y soltándolo, para luego comenzar a alejarse—. Aclarado esto, Jones —el pelinegro sintió tristeza al oírla llamarlo por su apellido una vez más, y no por su nombre—, creo que deberías ser más responsable por ti mismo, y cuidar tu salud. Algún día estas peleas podrían matarte.

— _Sí…_ —soltó en un suspiro triste, y luego sonrió como siempre—. Pero ahora que ya todo está aclarado… ¿Saldría conmigo, señorita? —un zapato fue a parar a su frente.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije recién?! —Exclamó exasperada, y volviendo a su aura maligna y fría—. ¡Largo de aquí, Jones!

El chico salió, pero luego volvió.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Quieres que sea yo quien te dé una paliza ahora?

—Ok, ok.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? —preguntó la mujer, teniendo un ligero tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. El chico sonrió despreocupado ante la mueca de disgusto de la enfermera.

—La espero para que vayamos a comer —contestó simplemente, y recibió una fuerte bofetada—. ¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por atrevido y desobediente —declaró molesta y fastidiada. Se tomó de los cabellos con frustración y miró muy mal al chico—. Ya te dije que te alejaras, que no soy una buena opción para ti, Jones.

—Eso es cuando estamos en horas de colegio —aclaró el chico sabiamente, y sonriente—. Ahora ya terminaron esas horas, así que… No somos más que dos amigos saliendo.

—¿Quién querría ser amigo tuyo? —preguntó hastiada, haciendo un fuerte golpe en el ego del chico, quien quedó paralizado y dolido luego de eso.

—Eso dolió, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué? ¿La bofetada o las palabras?

—Lo que me dijo.

—Te lo merecías —declaró, y rodeándolo, comenzó a alejarse—. Ahora no molestes, Casey.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió, yendo a su lado, y haciendo que a la castaña se le apareciera una venita roja en la frente—. Usted sabe que no cederé, ¿cierto? Una vez que Casey Jones toma un desafío, no lo deja hasta lograrlo.

—Deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona —pidió ya tranquila, derrotada. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Eres un tonto, Casey. ¿No sabes que esto te perjudica tanto a mí como a ti? Yo podría ir a la cárcel.

—No, en realidad no —contraatacó con una sonrisa de lado, y luego la abrazó por los hombros—. Ayer cumplí dieciocho, ¿sabe? —recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen, que lo hizo encogerse de dolor.

—Siempre quise hacerte eso —aclaró sonriente y malvada, pero luego soltó un suspiro—. Casey, aun así, esto no está bien.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Eres más joven que yo, no puedo estar con alguien más joven que yo. Eso me haría ver desesperada.

—¿Qué no lo está? —recibió otro puñetazo en el abdomen.

—No juegues conmigo, Jones —amenazó tétricamente, espantándolo, y luego volvió a soltar otro suspiro, cansado, triste—. Esto no funcionará, Casey, te lo digo en serio. Soy una mujer adulta, tú eres un chico de preparatoria, no podemos congeniar, sería ridículo —se detuvo de su andar, y puso su delicada y fina mano sobre los cabellos de noche del muchacho, y entonces le sonrió dulcemente—. Sería imposible.

El joven parpadeó, entrando en desesperación.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió algo dolido y asustado de la respuesta.

Ella sólo volvió a sonreírle con tranquilidad, y acarició ligeramente esas hebras ébano.

—Eso sería realmente imposible —declaró ella, sonriendo algo nerviosa, y con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo nuestro… sería… imposible.

Quedó callado, sin notar los últimos rayos de sol que se ocultaban en el horizonte, y cómo ella lo soltaba de su cálido agarre, y comenzaba a alejarse con su típica elegancia.

Quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando a la nada. Esta vez estaba demasiado herido, demasiado incluso como para mover un solo musculo. Esta vez le habían herido algo que nunca antes le habían herido, le habían roto el corazón.

Y qué ironía que la persona que lo había hecho… fue la misma que siempre le sanaba las heridas.

Pero tenía razón, era imposible. Tan imposible como el hecho de que su corazón volviera a reponerse.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Algo triste, lo sé. Pero no sabía cómo terminarlo de una vez. Sorry._

 _Avísenme si quieren una segunda parte, los que leyeron, claro. :D_

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
